One Piece Music
As has become typical of long-running youth-oriented anime, One Piece has gone through a long succession of theme songs, performed by popular artists, since its debut on television. Though performed by popular singers and bands, most seem to be written specifically for the show, as nearly all of them reference treasure, the sea, or ships in some way. As of July 7, 2019, there have been 22 opening themes, 18 regular ending themes, and a number of film- and special endings as well. During the show, there has also been recognizable music play in the background (like Dvorak's New World Symphony and Beethoven's Ode to Joy). Soundtrack CDs released in Japan also include a large number of "image songs" based on the series, performed either by cast members in character, or by theme song artists. English dubs of the series have had different approaches to localizing the theme music. 4Kids' dub of the series removed the Japanese opening and ending music entirely in favor of an original piece known unofficially as the "One Piece Rap"; This piece was used throughout all of their localized episodes, with the lyrics altered slightly to coincide with each new member of the crew. Funimation opted to record English versions of the theme songs, using familiar voice actors and the original instrumentals; This practice stopped with Episode 207 (and only the eighth Movie), at which point Funimation switched to using the Japanese versions (even for the "Straw Hat" version of 'We Are!'). Similarly, Odex's Singapore-based dub kept the Japanese music unaltered. In some cases, the Japanese music would be unobtainable at all for foreign releases, and swapped out with either an adjacent theme song or an extract from the original soundtrack, regardless of language options. Themes Openings TV Episodes Alternates # "One Piece Rap" (4Kids) #* Version 1: (Episodes 1-29) #* Version 2: (Episodes 30-59) (inclusion of Sanji and Usopp in the lyrics) #* Version 3: (Episodes 60-104) (inclusion of Chopper in the lyrics) Specials Movies Endings TV Episodes Since Episode 279, Toei has stopped animating the ending themes in order to make room for longer openings (except for Episode 590 with "We Go"- an originally opening song - as the ending song). Specials Movies OVAs Original Movie Soundtracks *Movie 02: Adventure of Spiral Island (2001) *Movie 03: Chopper's Kingdom in the Strange Animal Island (2002) *Movie 04: The Adventure of Dead End (2003) *Movie 05: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) *Movie 06: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) *Movie 07: Mega Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) *Movie 08: Episode of Alabasta ~ The Pirates and the Princess of the Desert (2007) *Movie 09: Episode of Chopper+ ~ The Miracle Winter Cherry Blossom (2008) *Movie 10: Strong World (2009) *Movie 12: Z (2012) *Movie 13: Gold (2016) *Movie 14: Stampede (2019) Albums Compilations and Albums *Character Song Album 1 *Character Song Album 2 *Character Song Carnival *Pirate Vivi's Great Adventures *One Piece - Best Album *One Piece - Best Album 2 *One Piece - Best Songs Collection *One Piece - Brook Special CD - Brook to Mugiwara no ichimi no ongakukai *One Piece - Christmas - Chopper Santa CD *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 1 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 2 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 3 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 4 *One Piece - Song Collection *One Piece - Super Best Disc 1 *One Piece - Super Best Disc 2 *One Piece Memorial Best *One Piece Original Soundtrack - New World - *One Piece - Arrange Collection *One Piece Island Song Collection Singles *One Piece - Ocean's Dream *One Piece - Jungle Fever *One Piece - Chopper CD *One Piece - Chopperman Theme Song CD *One Piece - Binks no Sake (single) *One Piece - Thousand Sunny-Go Song CD *One Piece - New World (Single) *Every-One Peace!* *Eyes of Zoro* *Between the Wind * *Friends* *Hurricane Girls* *Moulin Rouge* *Usopp no Hanamichi* *My Real Life* *Present* *Respect!* *included in Character Song Carnival Site Navigation fr:Chansons/openings/endings it:Canzoni Category:One Piece Music Category:Lists Category:Albums Category:Articles Without an Infobox